The Face of Time
by allythebunny
Summary: Nancy is stuck. Bess and George are traitors. Ned is going out with George, and Brady Armstrong has just invited her to play one of the main roles in his next movie. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Nancy stared at Nicholas and Brady. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Nancy, this has gone far enough. This guy is a loser and has no self-esteem." Nick pleaded. Brady glared at him.

"Nicholas is a criminal, Nancy."

"And WHY are you two hating on each other?" Nancy asked in her detective voice.

"Because they both have huge crushes on you, Nan." Bess laughed from the speakerphone on Nancy's cell phone. Brady and Nick jumped about a foot in the air.

"Your friend was listening?" Brady yelped.

"Yes, and she knows boys much better than I do, I'm sure. Now you two need to GET A GRIP. Bess, you should go."

Nancy's cell phone clicked off as Bess hung up.

"Nancy…" Brady put on his 'movie-star' voice. "Nancy… don't you realize? I'm a famous movie star. Girls halfway around the world are crushing on me at this very moment."

"And I'M on a campaign to save theatres around the nation. It's a good goal, Nancy. C'mon! HE'S the face of Generica. He's the one who supports cardboard box malls and all that evil that's taking over America."

"Generica?" Brady looked at Nick, confused.

"The United States of Generica? Get with the program!" Nick groaned. Nancy burst out laughing.

"You two are ridiculous, I swear… and I don't want to go out with either of you. I've already GOT a boyfriend!"

"What!" They both yelped.

"Ned Nickerson. He's the most amazing guy…"

Suddenly, Nancy's cell phone rang. "It's Ned," she said, checking the caller I.D. "I'll be just a minute."

"Ned! Hi! How are things back in River Heights?"

"Um, great! Listen, Nance, I hate to tell you this over the phone, but…"

"If you don't say it then I will!" A girl's voice broke in. Nancy knew that voice. It was George. "Nancy, Ned and I…"

She was cut off by Ned's frantic voice. "Nancy, I don't want to go out with you anymore. You have no time for me. I'm sorry, but I just asked out George, and she said yes."

"And it was the best decision of my life," George interrupted.

Nancy slid her phone shut, her eyes glued to it like maybe it was playing a joke.

"Nancy…" Brady rushed over to her, and she remembered: the cell phone had been on speaker the whole time.

"Leave me alone." Her voice cracked.

"But… now Ned's gone." Brady sounded hopeful, and Nancy laughed coldly.

"You don't understand, Brady."

"I do, Nancy." Nick spoke up from a few feet away. "I got dumped by my girlfriend when I started helping HAD IT full-time. She grabbed the nearest guy, who happened to be my old best friend, and they got married a few months later."

"Nicholas…" Nancy was rendered speechless. "Gosh, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I'm over her. I've found a new girl I've got my eye on."

"Me," Nancy completed.

"He's not worth it, Nancy." Brady interjected.

"What do you know? You two barely even know each other! You met five days ago, three days before the demolition was scheduled to be held."

"We know each other well enough. We've both got our reputations…" Nick started. They both finished at the same time…

"Your BAD reputation, I/YOU mean." They stared at each other accusingly as Nancy gaped.

"You two do realize that I've just had something traumatizing happen to me?"

"Yeah, well, your problems don't matter, Nancy," Nick snapped without realizing what he was saying. Then he realized, and his eyes widened. But Brady had already snapped Nancy into his arms.

"He didn't mean it. Your problems are pretty important too."

"More important than your receding hairline?" Nancy managed a smirk. Brady nodded.

"I'll make bald look good, if it happens."

Nancy laughed. "Self-help book, right?"

"Yeah. Guess you saw THAT, too."

"Yep. It's okay, we all need some help in some areas…" Nancy grinned a little, causing Brady to sigh with relief.

Then Nancy struggled out of his arms, and Brady sighed. Nick smirked at him.

"Guys, just… just stop." Nancy's voice was quavering. "I just need some time to think. My boyfriend just dumped me and asked out my best friend. What's going to happen next? I get kidnapped?"

"Nancy, come on! Please, just consider us. Me, at least." Brady groaned. "I'm the famous one, the one that could get you noticed!"

"I'd need a stage name, though, right?" Nancy's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"No, I LOVE the name Nancy Drew."

"Yeah, so do I!" Nick quickly chimed in.

"Thanks, Brady, but no thanks. I need to get home to River Heights."

"Why? There's nothing left for you there."

"I've got Bess…" Nancy tried.

"Call her. See if she's still supporting you."

"All right, I will!" Nancy dialed Bess's number. After a moment, Bess picked up.

"Oh, hi Nancy. Did you hear the news about Ned and George? Isn't it great? They've liked each other for YEARS, Nan! All it took was a little prodding…"

"YOU did this?" Nancy burst out.

"Well, yeah, I did. Why? Nancy, what's wrong?"

"You got my boyfriend together with my best friend? Bess, how could you? Why did you…" Nancy hung up. Brady grimaced sympathetically. Nick just smirked. Brady was definitely the nicer guy, that was for sure.

"All right, you two. I surrender. There really is nothing left for me in River Heights. So… what now?"

"You move in with me, and we tour the world. It's obvious that you would be great in movies. You could work with me in my next show: The Face of Time."

"How about the Rise of Generica?" Nick mumbled. Brady rolled his eyes.

"C'mon! Auditions just started! You could play Kayla, the girl who falls in love with me."

"Really? Really, Brady?"Nancy stared at him. "You really think the best thing for me to do is play a lovesick fool in your next movie?"

"Yeah! Please,Nancy? I don't want to have to settle for someone I just met an hour ago."

"You met me almost a week ago…"Nancy was getting confused.

"We're FRIENDS, Nancy. Bonded by trauma, you might say."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, okay, I'll try for the part, okay? I'm not saying I'll get in…"Nancy relented, and Brady grinned.

"Thanks, Nancy. It means a lot to me."


	2. Chapter 2

Audition time. Nancy breathed in and out to reassure herself, then stepped into the room.

"Hello, Ms..." the man checked his roster- "Drew?"

"That's right."

"Oh, Ms. Drew! Brady told me about you! You're the one who wants to play Kayla, right?"

"Um... right. About that-"

"Don't say a word. Chloellen! Brady's friend is here!"

"Oh! Ms. Drew!" A young lady with bleach-blonde hair came racing into the room, holding a clipboard and listening to her Bluetooth. "Yes, Charles, Tuesday. I don't have time today. You know what? Cancel it. Just cancel it. We'll hook Hathaway later. I've got to go. I'll call you back. Yes. Okay. Bye, Charles."

Chloellen sat down quickly in a hard wooden chair. "Ms. Drew! I'm Chloellen Stroud. Call me Chloe. Okay. So, Brady tells me you can sing, and that you're a good actress?"

"I don't know, I've never-"

"Good. Well, we'll just have to try you out quickly, make sure you're everything Brady says you are. Now, can you read this script excerpt for me? Quickly, now. I've got ten other people outside who're waiting for this part."

"Okay." Nancy stared down at the script for a second to gather herself. Suddenly, she straightened and looked at Chloe. She would work for Penelope.

"Penelope, DAHLING!" Nancy drew out the word. "How wonderful to see you. I'm afraid Danny isn't here yet, dear, everyone knows you're desperately in love with him. And, oh, you'd make such a wonderful couple. Harry, wouldn't they be a cute couple? See, dear, Harry agrees! And Danny's single!" Nancy winked at Chloe, who was beaming in delight. "Oh, I know, he's in love with me- you know, who isn't, these days, ah?- but I'm sure we could shift his attention onto you, hon. It'd just be a matter of lighting! Oh, Vernon, chop-chop, get those spotlights focused. Hot Chelle Rae should be here any minute, and then we can start the party! Penelope, why don't you say something, dahling? You know Danny goes for the popular, outgoing girls! Be a doll and fetch me a refreshment, Albert! Penny, dear, come, say something, anything!" Nancy patted Chloe on the shoulder, and she jumped.

"Oh. Kayla, you know I'm not good with guys! I can't make Danny like me! He's untouchable!"

"For you, maybe, dear, but not for me. Henry, come, paint my nails for me! The manicurist forgot the pink overcoat. Penny, you're way overthinking this. I can steer Danny right into your alley! Just leave it to me." Nancy finished, and looked at the man for his criticisms.

"Ms. Drew... when can you start?" the man asked.

"As soon as you need me, actually. Brady had my things shipped over as soon as I agreed to try out."

"Wonderful! We'll get a trailer set up for you. We're just waiting for the last few actors to start shooting, actually. Brady's in New York for the weekend, and we're still waiting for the go-ahead with Anne Hathaway as Penny."

"Anne Hathaway?" Nancy gasped.

"Yeah. She's finishing up a shoot for a kid's movie, then she'll probably be with us. She already agreed. I hope she makes it." Chloe looked worried.

"Ah, she'll make it. I mean, she gets to work with BRADY ARMSTRONG. Who could pass that up?" Nancy said sarcastically.

"Selena Gomez." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Selena Gomez? Really?"

"Yeah, she had to go get married, so she turned down Kayla. Said it wasn't fair to Justin." Chloe's voice dripped sarcasm. "Bet the real reason was that she hates Anne Hathaway."

"She's married?"

"No. Give her a year, so that Justin's legally an adult, then they'll be in a chapel, if they haven't already broken up. Silly teenagers. Oh, not you, of course, but your boyfriend will be one lucky chap once you hit the silverscreen."

"My boyfriend? Oh, I'm single at the moment. He just dumped me."

"Honey, how could someone dump YOU? You're at your prime! Gonna be in a movie with Anne Hathaway and Brady Armstrong! How could he leave you?"

"He liked my best friend better."

"Oh, honey." Chloe's blonde hair tumbled down her shoulders as she shook her head. "I get it. But that guy is going to regret the day he lost you."

"I just have to find someone else."

"Remember, honey, Brady only dates the best." Chloe winked at Nancy, and Nancy was reminded of Kayla.

"I don't want BRADY! I want Ned back."

"Ned, huh? Well, he's not worth your time. Go shoot for a real star this time, not just a cloud." Chloe jumped out of her hair and walked out of the room, her high heels clicking on the linoleum.


	3. NEWSFLASH

Okay, guys, seeing as how I've gotten so many reviews lately, I have to be quite frank with you. I'm not continuing any of my stories until further notice. I kind of lost the spark I needed to keep going with them. I'm very, very sorry. I hope that I'll be back soon with more, but no promises.


End file.
